1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium support unit, a recording device, and a medium support method.
2. Related Art
A medium support unit that supports a medium has been used.
For example, JP-A-2013-63637 discloses a recording device including a medium support unit having a plate where a T-shirt or the like can be set.
Here, a garment such as a T-shirt has a thick part such as a part where a pocket or a button is included and a folded part of cloth. Therefore, in a recording device or the like which includes a medium support unit that can support a garment as a medium, if such a thick part is directly mounted on a support surface, the thick part rises and, for example, there is a risk that the thick part comes into contact with a recording unit or the like of the recording device.
Therefore, the recording device of JP-A-2013-63637 includes a recessed portion corresponding to such a thick part in the plate to be able to reduce the risk that the thick part comes into contact with the recording unit or the like.
On the other hand, in recent years, it is requested to perform recording or the like on media such as garments of various shapes, so that it is requested to handle various sizes and shapes of thick parts. Therefore, various sizes and shapes of formation portions of depressed portion are considered corresponding to the thick parts and it is difficult to know the formation portion of the depressed portion in the medium support unit, so that it may be difficult to easily form the depressed portion.